


biển hoang

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Author's First Work In This Fandom, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Hậu sự kiện cận bê bối tại New York, Thần Sáng Percival Graves được giải cứu khỏi căn hầm tại nhà riêng của gã sau nhiều tháng trời làm tù nhân cho Gellert Grindelwald. Chủ tịch Picquery, với hy vọng giúp gã được khuây khỏa, đồng thời đặc xá gã khỏi chính trường phép thuật, đã cho gã một kỳ nghỉ phép, để gã tới một thị trấn nhỏ của các Phi Phép ngụ trên bờ biển phía đông.Nhưng tại đây, gã chẳng tìm được khuây khỏa hay đặc xá, chỉ tìm thấy duy nhất một cậu trai trẻ với quá khứ đen tối, một sự thân hữu gã không thể nằm lòng và một nỗi cô đơn đầy cạnh tranh với gã.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/gifts).
  * A translation of [shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679985) by [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/pseuds/bygoneboy). 



> Tất thảy nhân sinh đều đơn côi vì một lẽ bí ẩn. Nếu không thì làm sao ta lí giải được cơn tò mò dấy lên trong mỗi người cảm giác như thể đang nhớ nhung một bóng hình họ chưa từng gặp gỡ?
> 
> – David Foster Wallace

 

I. KẺ LẠ MẶT Ở NORBOROUGH

***

 

 

Có cả thảy hai trăm ba mươi bảy cư dân ngụ tại thị trấn hai mươi năm tuổi mọn Norborough, một hầm trú ẩn ngái ngủ của hang động cùng vách núi và biển có vị trí nằm khá duyên dáng tại vùng duyên hải ở Maine, cách thật xa khỏi những cơn ác mộng của Cấm Lệnh và những giấc mơ lớn của công nghiệp thành thị. Và trong số hai trăm ba mươi bảy con người hữu danh ấy có chính xác một gã vô danh mới tới tự xưng là Percival, cuối cùng lần lượt tất cả mọi người đều quyết định gọi gã là Graves.

Gã mới xuất hiện lần đầu vài tháng trước, và không một ai bàn tán về chuyện gì khác kể từ đó. Gã đã tới thị trấn trong chiếc áo khoác trang nhã và một đôi giày Oxfords mũi hộp, mái tóc hoa râm của gã được vuốt ngược tạo phong thái như một doanh nhân, và gã thuê đứt căn biệt thự bị bỏ hoang gần một thập kỉ trên đồi. Căn nhà quá rộng cho một mình gã, nhưng gã có vẻ nôn nóng được ổn định nơi ở tại đó- có vẻ nôn nóng hơn bình thường, dù gã đã kiệt sức trong một khoảng thời gian dài đằng đẵng, và chẳng còn quan tâm đến việc có thể đi tới đâu miễn là còn nhấc chân lên được.

Theo thỏa thuận, người chủ nhà đã tổ chức một cuộc thảo luận mở về gã ở quán rượu phố chính; mọi người đều đồng thuận rằng gã đàn ông có vẻ tử tế và dễ chịu, chỉ nom hơi dãi dầu thế gian thôi, và đó là phán đoán ban đầu phổ biến nhất, cũng được chấp nhận rộng rãi nhất về con người gã.

Bàn tay gã dường như run lẩy bẩy trong lúc ký hợp đồng thuê. Và khi gã cười, tất cả mọi người đều đồng tình rằng, trông gã lạc lõng quá. Hơn cả vẻ dãi dầu thế gian, gã rất _kì lạ_ — tới cuối tuần, người bán tạp hóa đã vô tình nhắc tới thời tiết quái đản ở New York trong lúc tính tiền một cân thịt bò, và mặt Graves nhợt đi như thể bị ma ám.

Không thể phủ nhận, điều kì lạ nhất ở gã là những vệt roi dữ dằn, tím tái ẩn giấu nhiều nỗi niềm bí mật trên thái dương gã, sau cánh tay, và lặn mất tăm dưới cổ áo, áo khoác và cà vạt. Những vệt sẹo trải dài tới đâu nhỉ? Chẳng ai biết. Sao gã lại bị những vệt sẹo đó nhỉ? Cũng chẳng ai biết luôn, và một sự thật là không ai quan tâm muốn biết, như thể nó sẽ rũ họ khỏi sự bí ẩn hiện hành, mà một kẻ lạ mặt xuất hiện để làm gì nếu như chúng ta biết tất tần tật về lý do khiến họ kì lạ ngay từ phút đầu gặp gỡ?

Có một số thắc mắc mơ hồ được giải tỏa bởi những kẻ không kiềm chế được cơn tò mò. Louise, một trong những thu ngân viên của tiệm bánh, đã hỏi liệu gã kết hôn chưa, hay ít nhất có đính ước (gã chưa, cũng không có kế hoạch tiến tới hôn nhân gì cả). Eugene, quản lí thư viện ở góc phố, đã hỏi gã từ đâu đến (thành phố New York, dù hắn sinh ra ở Brooklyn và đã dành nhiều năm tại nước ngoài).

Nhiều lúc, có kẻ thu hết can đảm và hỏi gã tới đây làm gì vậy.

“Ồ, anh biết đó,” gã nói — như đang báo cáo — đu đưa bằng gót chân, chùi bàn tay đầy lo lắng lên tấm khăn quấn quanh cổ. “Chuyện tồi tệ ấy, nhỉ, chiến tranh ấy.”

Phần lớn, dân cư thị trấn quyết định sẽ để ngài Graves yên. Và đổi lại ngài Graves sẽ tự giữ mình. Gã đàn ông tội nghiệp, họ sẽ kể với những du khách hiếm hoi, và tất cả những lữ khách tò mò. Gã ta một thân một mình trong cái ngôi nhà to lớn trống trải trên đồi ấy.

Và để thêm dầu vào ngọn lửa bí ẩn của họ:

Chuyện tồi tệ ấy, nhỉ?

Chiến tranh ấy?

 

 

II. GÃ NÓI CHUYỆN GÌ KHI GÃ NÓI “CHIẾN TRANH”

***

 

 

 _Không khí biển giúp tôi nhiều lắm_ , Graves viết cho bà Chủ tịch ở lá thư đầu tiên.  _Mưa thường xuyên, hiệu ứng gột rửa. Tôi cảm thấy lại gần là chính mình rồi._

 _Cứ từ từ_ , bà hồi đáp.  _Tận hưởng đi. Hãy dành thời gian để trở lại.  
_

_Trong trấn này như tồn tại một phương thuốc chữa lành vậy_ , Graves viết cho bà Chủ tịch ở lá thư thứ hai.  _Xin hãy kể tôi nghe trong lúc tôi vắng mặt, Nghị viện đang hoạt động ra sao nhé.  
_

Bà hồi đáp, _Đừng bàn việc công nữa_ — _ngươi có thể nói thêm gì về Norborough nào?_ _Ở đó hẳn là phong cảnh nên thơ lắm.  
_

_Thị trấn này chẳng cho tôi thứ gì mà New York không có hết_ , Graves viết cho bà Chủ tịch ở lá thư thứ ba.  _Làm ơn đi, Seraphina. Để tôi về nhà.  
_

_Percy à_ , câu trả lời của bà tới nơi, làn mực đen trong từng con chữ viết tên gã mỉa mai sự thẳng thắn của cả hai. _Bạn thân mến, thân mến của ta à, ta rất tiếc—  
_

_Ta nghi ngờ sự sẵn sàng của ngươi.  
_

Đây là những gì người ta kể cho gã:

Một tên tội phạm vượt ngục, một kẻ điên rồ, đã trà trộn vào Nghị viện Pháp thuật Hoa Kỳ bằng khuôn mặt của gã. Thiệt hại sau đó là vô cùng nghiêm trọng, cộng đồng phù thủy đã gần như bị bại lộ, nhưng tất cả đều đã đâu vào đấy, họ nói. Chẳng ai còn nhớ đến tên Nghị sĩ Phi Phép nữa. Chẳng ai còn nhớ đến Obscurus, hay những rãnh hầm xẻ ngang dọc thành phố nữa. Họ sẽ nhớ tới cơn mưa, nhẹ nhàng rớt xuống khuôn mặt đang ngước lên của họ. Cơn mưa, và mặt trời ló rạng sau màn mây mù đen tối.

Đây là những gì Graves nhớ tới:

Gã không có thời gian để bật khóc.  
Tất cả diễn ra quá nhanh. Ánh chớp của phép thuật, chân tay bị trói chặt, ngã nhào trên nền đất. Va đập mạnh phía sau đầu. Gã tỉnh dậy trong cơn run rẩy tàn tệ tại căn hầm ở ngôi nhà của chính mình, bọc trong dây xích chứa cả phép thuật lẫn xích thường. Gã đàn ông có hốc mắt lõm sâu với làn tóc trắng và một mảnh râu nhỏ đã đặt đầu đũa lên thái dương gã, thì thào lời nguyền rủa không thể thứ tha.

Graves đã gào thét, cảm giác như trong suốt nhiều giờ liền. Giãy dụa, và van nài. Đến cuối cùng gã đã vụn vỡ, đã tiết lộ nhiều hơn cần thiết, những bí mật trượt ra giữa cơn nức nở— và sau đó người đàn ông kia rút ra một cặp kéo bạc nhỏ từ túi áo khoác của mình để cắt một vài lọn tóc từ đầu Graves. Hắn đã bỏ chúng vào một cái lọ, mùi hôi thối của thuốc đa dịch sôi đến nghẹt thở, và Graves đã chứng kiến làn da sủi bọt và xương xoắn vặn, cho đến khi cơ thể và khuôn mặt trước mặt gã đã méo mó hoàn toàn thành một bản sao hoàn hảo của bản thân Graves.

 _Mày sẽ không thoát được đâu_ , Graves đã nói, nước mắt vẫn rít ra, nhìn kẻ song trùng của mình đứng lên, cho thuốc vào túi và phủi phủi vạt áo.

 _Mày sẽ không thoát được đâu,_ Gellert Ginderlwald nhại lại bằng chính giọng của Graves, với khuôn mặt của Graves, và rồi hắn bước lên cầu thang ra ngoài thế giới để tàn phá theo cách mà Graves không tưởng tượng nổi, biến mất trong thứ bóng tối xưa cũ.

Gã nhớ những ngày đầu tiên nhất, gào khóc trong bóng tối, cầu xin nước để làm dịu khuôn họng bỏng rát. Gã sẽ nhớ tới Grindelwald bắt chéo chân ngồi thật bình thản trước mặt gã, khuấy đều lọ thuốc, nhắc gã nhớ rằng gã là vật chủ của một kịch bản kí sinh. Nhắc gã nhớ rằng gã còn sống vì có giá trị ngụy trang thôi. Gã sẽ nhớ tiếng xoẹt xoẹt của cây kéo, những lọn tóc rớt. Máu bần thần tứa ra giữa đôi môi nứt nẻ. Áp lực trên sườn gã, nhô ra khỏi ngực, những ngày trống rỗng của sự cô độc hư vô.

Gã không nhớ cuộc giải cứu.

Gã nhớ tỉnh dậy sau tất cả, được bọc trong nệm trắng, và nghĩ suy trong khoảnh khắc, rằng gã đã bỏ mạng đến thế giới bên kia.

Và gã sẽ luôn khắc cốt ghi tâm vẻ hối lỗi của Seraphina khi bà đứng bên cạnh giường bệnh của gã, và cho rằng có lẽ Nghị viện dễ dàng bị lừa bởi lốt ngụy trang của Grindelwald vì hắn đã khoác lớp da của Graves hoàn hảo đến đáng sợ—  
Và có lẽ bởi vì Graves cũng có thể đóng giả hắn, dễ dàng như vậy.

Mấu chốt là—

Gã sẽ không nhớ một cơn mưa.

 _Tôi phát điên lên mất,_ gã viết, từng con chữ ngập ngượng trên trang giấy.  _Tất cả những gì trong tâm trí tôi là những công việc tôi nên làm, những công việc không ai ngó ngàng tới. Tôi cần chúng, cũng nhiều như chúng cần tôi vậy, người hiểu không?  
_

_Thần Sáng đâu có nghỉ hưu_ , gã viết.  _Đáng lẽ tôi phải chiến đấu sống chết trên giường bệnh, tôi nương vào lẽ đó mà.  
_

_Ở tại một chốn phi ma thuật_ , gã viết.  _Trở thành kẻ ngoại lai ở chốn ai cũng như ai.  
_

_Cũng chính là một loại tù ải tàn nhẫn.  
_

(Gã sẽ không gửi lá thư này.)

 

 

III. NĂM MƯƠI HAI XU VÀ MỘT BÍ ẨN KHÁC

***

 

 

“Anh nên cẩn thận thì hơn,” người bán hàng tạp hóa nói, vui vẻ tựa vào quầy bán khi Graves ghé qua vào sáng chủ nhật để mua một chục trứng. “Trong trấn xuất hiện một thằng trộm đấy.”

“Thật à,” Graves đáp, tỏ ra hơi hứng thú. Cửa tiệm không một bóng người, như thể toàn thị trấn chưa dậy hết, vậy nên gã từ tốn chọn lựa những miếng thịt trong bọc giấy, tự hỏi có nên mua thêm trái cây cho tuần tới, tự hỏi chúng có thiu thối trước cả khi gã có dịp đụng tới chúng hay chăng. Ở New York, gã chưa từng có thời gian để nấu ăn tại gia; gã thường ra ngoài ăn hơn, len giữa những phút giây nhỏ giọt của công việc và giấc ngủ. Ở đây, gã đã hình thành một thói quen xấu, đó là quên bẵng những gì vừa mua. Hầu hết đồ ăn của gã thối rữa trên chạn bếp, hoặc đóng đá trong ngăn lạnh.

Gã đặt thùng các tông lên quầy tính. “Năm mươi hai xu,” người bán hàng nói, rồi thêm vào, “Hình như là một thằng nhãi thôi.”

“Ai cơ?”

“Tên trộm ấy. Một thằng nhóc gầy nhẳng nào đó.  Nó từng ở đây rồi, thó trộm tất cả mọi thứ. Đêm qua nó đến tiệm bánh và Louise đã suýt tóm được nó, trước khi nó lỉnh mất tiêu.”

“Hừm,” Graves đáp, nhíu mày lục lục trong ví. Gã gặp trục trặc trong việc ghi nhớ những chi tiết tiền tệ của Phi Phép, và gã sẽ mong không phạm sai lầm như kiểu chìa ra đồng knut thay vì một phần tư mỹ kim nữa, cảm ơn rất nhiều— _tiền nước ngoài ấy mà_ , gã đã chống chế trong một lần thực sự nhầm lẫn. Và kể cả khi người bán hàng đã gật đầu và mỉm cười và trả lại xu lẻ mà không phiền hà gì, Graves vẫn kín đáo rút đũa thần ra niệm một câu chú quên lãng qua vai rồi mới rời đi.

“Tôi nghe chuyện từ Normand,” người bán hàng nói, gõ gõ vào cánh mũi như thể cái tên ấy sẽ mang hàm ý gì to tát.  “Normand thì nghe từ Edna, Edna thì nghe từ người phụ việc cho Louise, chuyện xảy ra lúc người phụ việc đang đóng cửa hàng. Thằng nhãi đã thó được ba ổ bánh mì và một chảo đầy bánh nướng xốp, rồi thì, _bùm_ —” Người bán hàng làm ra một cử chỉ quét sạch, “Nó biến mất tiêu.”

Graves ngưng việc lục lọi ví của mình và đổ một đống tiền của Phi Phép lên quầy, hy vọng ngần ấy là đủ. “Tệ quá,” gã thì thào trong lúc người bán hàng bắt đầu nhặt đống xu lên. “Tôi hy vọng nó không gây tổn hại gì.”

Nếu là gã, gã nghĩ, vô thức gãi sượt qua một trong những vết sẹo đang lành trên quai hàm, gã sẽ chỉ đơn thuần đợi đến hoàng hôn, và tự sửa sai bằng một cái vẩy đũa. Gã sẽ làm một câu phép đàng hoàng đủ để đưa tiệm bánh trở lại nhịp công việc, nhưng giữ cho việc sửa chữa chút cẩu thả để tránh nghi ngờ. Cư dân thị trấn sẽ nghĩ đó là chuyện lạ chứ không phải một món quà hào phóng được trao bởi một nhà hảo tâm nặc danh. Chẳng có gì kỳ diệu.

Một tiếng kêu vang lên khi ngăn kéo tiền mặt cạch mở, và tiếng lách cách của lượng tiền được bỏ vào khe thích hợp. “Điều thú vị là,” người bán hàng nói, nghe chừng như một thuyết âm mưu. “Khi tôi nói nó biến mất— tôi nói theo đúng nghĩa đen đấy. Không có dấu hiệu của lối ra nào cả. Khóa vẫn vẹn nguyên, cửa sổ chưa hề bị đập phá. Và Louise cũng bảo—” Anh ta tựa vào quầy thu ngân lần nữa, hạ giọng. “Chị ta nói nó cứ thế mà _bốc hơi_.Rồi thì tái xuất bên ngoài.”

Graves ngẩng đầu lên. “Thật luôn đó,” anh ta nhấn mạnh. Nhưng lần này, đôi mày gã chau lại, cảm giác ngột ngạt tỏa ra trong lồng ngực gã.

“Như thể nó đi xuyên qua kính vậy,” người bán hàng kể, bản thân trông có vẻ rối rắm. “Như kiểu— phép thuật ấy.”

Graves giật mình trong quá trình nhặt hết đống tiền thừa bằng tay rảnh và đám xu rớt xuống nền tiệm tạp hóa, tản khắp mười phía khác nhau. “Xin lỗi,” gã lắp bắp, cúi xuống nhặt chúng. “Xin lỗi,” gã lại nói, nhăn mặt khi cụng đầu phải thành quầy trong lúc đứng lên. “Tôi— ôi, Chúa trên cao— "

Nỗi kinh sợ gào thét trong tai gã. Khuôn miệng của người bán hàng đang chuyển động, nở nụ cười gượng gạo khi nói, nhưng Graves có vẻ như không hề nghe thấy anh ta vì con tim đang khua trống trong lồng ngực. Cảm giác run rẩy kinh hoàng trườn lên cuống họng gã, đắng ngắt trên đầu lưỡi. Gã rút đũa thần ra.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” gã nói, hoảng loạn tột độ trước đôi mắt tròn vo và trợn trừng của người bán hàng. “Sẽ tốt hơn nếu—sao anh lại phải kể ra chứ— ôi, khốn kiếp, _đổi trí nhớ_ —”

 

 

IV. KẾ HOẠCH CỦA NGÀI GRAVES

***

 

 

Có một phù thủy, gã nghĩ trên đường đi bộ về nhà, mạch đập của gã còn loạn nhịp, bơm ra adrenaline vào khuôn họng rỗng tuếch của gã.  Có một phù thủy khác ở Norborough.

Một phù thủy phải đi _ăn trộm_ , dĩ nhiên rồi, còn rất trẻ, phán đoán dựa trên nhiều mô tả, nhưng vẫn là một phù thủy. Theo lời kể của gã bán hàng, nó có vẻ là một phù thủy mới bắt đầu tập tành phép thuật, thực hành mà không có định trước, bị kích động vì nhu cầu chứ không phải lòng tham. Gã mường tượng ra một đứa trẻ mồ côi, sợ hãi và đơn độc. Không thể điều khiển được sức mạnh lóe sáng trên những đầu ngón tay, trộn lẫn trong dòng máu của chính mình.

Đầu tiên và trước hết, gã nên thông báo cho bà Chủ tịch. Bà sẽ cử người tới tìm thằng nhóc, rồi giới thiệu nó với thế giới mà nó thực sự thuộc về. Họ sẽ sắp xếp cho nó theo học tại một trong những ngôi trường phía bắc.  Họ sẽ giải quyết trong im lặng và nhanh gọn.

Trừ khi, có lẽ —

Và gã chững lại với ý nghĩ ấy, trước bậc thềm đầu tiên của hiên nhà.

Trừ khi gã có thể tự mình giải quyết.

Có lí gì lại không nhỉ?

 _Vì cả ngàn lí do ấy chứ_ , một cái bóng lử lơ sau tâm tưởng gã thì thầm, cái bóng mang khuôn mặt gã, nói bằng giọng của gã. Gã đang tĩnh dưỡng, cảm xúc bất ổn. Gã làm rơi tiền của Phi Phép xuống sàn chỉ vì có kẻ nhắc đến giới loài của gã. Nếu bà Chủ tịch biết, bà sẽ cấm cản ngay.

 _Nhưng bà ấy có biết đâu_ , gã lí sự, tranh đấu với chính mình. Bà ấy cũng chẳng cần biết ấy chứ. Không cho tới khi sự đã rồi.

Gã trông thấy lăng kính vạn hoa của ham muốn cồn cào nơi con tim gã, cháy rực sau tròng mắt. Gã thấy mình tay trong tay cùng thằng nhóc, nhẹ nhàng siết vai nó đầy trấn an trong khi cùng nó sánh bước vào cổng trường Ilvermorny. Gã thấy bà Chủ tịch chào đón gã trở lại với vòng tay rộng mở, tắm gã trong những lời khen tặng nồng ấm. Và bà sẽ như thế— chắc chắn rồi— khi và chỉ khi bà tận mắt thấy rõ gã vẫn còn hữu dụng. Vẫn đầy năng lực, vẫn sẵn sàng dám xông pha như trước kia— trước khi mọi thứ xảy đến.

Tất cả những gì gã phải làm, gã nghĩ, lênh đênh những bước chân nhẹ hơn gấp mười trên bậc thềm, là phải tìm ra thằng nhóc.

Tìm nó, và khiến nó phải lắng nghe.  
Và rồi sự cứu rỗi cho cả hai sẽ nằm trong tầm tay.

 

 

V. CREDENCE

***

 

 

Chiều hôm ấy, bão về đường đột, và dai dẳng mãi đến tận tối. Vào tiếng sét đầu tiên Graves đã mau chóng đi đóng hết các cửa sổ của ngôi nhà, rồi đi lau các ngưỡng cửa bằng gỗ đã ướt nhẹp dưới cơn mưa. Gã phủ một tấm bạt lên cái lồng cú của gã để nó khỏi kêu ầm ĩ, nhóm lò sưởi lên làm ấm phòng khách và đun ấm trà bằng một cái vẩy đũa lười biếng. Rồi gã bước ra ngoài hiên, ngắm nhìn làn sương đầu tiên giăng khắp bầu trời đêm.

Dù gã đã có lời e sợ với Seraphina về nơi này, song khung cảnh chốn đây vẫn thật ngoạn mục. Ngôi nhà được đặt đủ cao để có thể phóng tầm mắt ra Đại Tây Dương với phong cảnh biển choáng ngợp, ngàn dặm vô biên của đại dương, làn gió thì thầm tựa máy cắt và bọt biển— nó sẽ đánh cắp hơi thở của bất kỳ kẻ nào, kể cả khi sậm đen bởi mây bão.  Sét đánh, Graves ngắm nhìn các tua mỏng của ánh sáng rạch xuyên vùng nước đang trải rộng, sóng rướn thật cao để gặp sét. Sét lại đánh, và khi gã chớp cho điểm sáng mờ khỏi đôi mắt—

Thì gã không còn đơn độc nữa.

Có ai đó trong sân nhà gã. Một cậu trai trẻ, co rúm người, chỉ cách gã chừng ba mét. Đôi vai cậu ta co đến sát mang tai, run lẩy bẩy. Da cậu nhợt nhạt trong trận mưa như trút, làn tóc đen ướt nhoét và dính vào đầu. Trong tay cậu ta ôm một cái gói, vùi sâu vào ngực như thể đang ôm một đứa trẻ sơ sinh.

Từ căn bếp, Graves nghe tiếng ấm đun nước rít lên một tràng chói tai, nước sôi ùng ục trào chực từ vòi. Trước mặt gã, cậu trai kia chao đảo trên đôi chân của mình, nhìn lên phía hiên nhà với một biểu cảm tuyệt vọng đầy hoang dại, như thể trên bờ vực thỉnh cầu.

Rồi biểu cảm nơi cậu chập choạng. Mắt cậu trợn trừng, lảo đảo ngã về phía sau, gương mặt lộ vẻ kinh hoàng. “Đừng là ngài chứ,” cậu ta bật khóc, tông giọng khàn và rít lên trong đợt sấm rúng động. “Ôi, Chúa ơi, làm ơn đi, đừng là ngài chứ!”

Graves ở gần đủ để thấy đôi mắt cậu cuộn lên, lộ lòng trắng; gã ở đủ gần để lật đật chạy khỏi hiên nhà và vòng tay sẵn sàng ôm lấy cậu trước khi cậu đổ sụp xuống đất. Và sau đó gã ở gần thực sự, đủ gần để thấy các khối thịt vụn rách từ thân cậu, và gần đủ để cảm thấy hơi nóng ẩm ướt của máu ngấm vào áo sơ mi mình. Và trên đầu cơn bão vẫn dai dẳng, và dưới kia cơn mưa vẫn giăng những lớp màn xám băng, và trong bếp ấm trà vẫn rít lên từng hồi thành một hỗn âm tựa tiếng thét, nước trào bọt và sôi sục cho đến khi cả chiếc ấm lẫn ngọn lửa dưới bếp bị dập tắt hoàn toàn.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  I. NHỮNG ĐIỀU CẦN TRÁNH TRONG KHI NGHỈ PHÉP

***

 

 

Cơ thể của cậu thật lạnh và yếu ớt trong vòng tay của Graves, vòng tay đang ôm siết cậu vào lồng ngực trong lúc bế cậu vào hiên nhà, thoát khỏi cơn mưa lạnh lẽo. Cửa trước bị mở toang bằng một câu thần chú niệm vội và một cái bật tách của ngón tay; thêm câu thần chú khác để hất tất cả mọi thứ trên bàn bếp rơi bừa bãi xuống sàn, dọn chỗ cho Graves đặt lưng của thằng nhóc lên mặt bàn.

Thằng nhóc lạ mặt đang mặc một cái áo khoác đen rách rưới, lấm bùn và sũng nước mưa. Graves lột tấm áo ra khỏi người cậu, luộm thuộm lôi rồi quăng sang một bên. Tấm sơ mi bên dưới khá mỏng, đã từng có màu trắng, song giờ bị nhuộm đỏ bởi máu ấm. Phần thương tích nặng nhất có vẻ nằm ở hông trái của cậu, kéo dài lên tận khớp vai. “ _Diffindo_ ,” Graves thì thầm, chạm đầu đũa phép của gã lên cổ áo, cẩn trọng để ngón tay ướt của gã không bị trượt trong lúc gã cắt qua lớp vải, xé nó ra khỏi lớp da hoen ố.

Thương tích nặng đến kinh rợn. Cả một mảng thịt lớn đã bị gọt đi, trộn thành một tổ hợp hổ lốn, tàn tệ— nhưng Graves chỉ cần nhìn vết thương một tẹo để có câu trả lời rõ ràng. Gã đã từng trông thấy cảnh tượng tương tự xảy ra với những phù thủy trẻ cố thực hiện phép độn thổ khi chưa sẵn sàng hoặc có đủ khả năng.  Bị sót thân, bỏ lại những phần cơ thể phía sau khi thân mình bị xẻ qua hai hướng; chuyện đó— chuyện này—  là vấn đề mà gã cần giải quyết.

Gã bước lên cầu thang hai bậc một, tim đập vồn vã. Song đôi tay gã lại hoàn toàn vững vàng, gã quỳ xuống để lôi hòm cứu thương dưới gầm giường, thần trí gã thập phần tỉnh táo.

Gã ưu tú nhất ở việc này.

Gã hữu dụng nhất cũng là ở việc này.

Gã mở khóa hòm, kéo ngăn thứ nhất ra, chỉ thấy toàn là vitamin. Ngăn thứ hai gồm thảo mộc giã nhỏ, thuốc giảm đau và khử trùng; ở mỗi thứ gã đều vơ lấy một nắm đầy bỏ vào túi áo, rồi lục tìm qua ngăn thứ ba, rủa thầm khi những cái lọ va leng keng vào nhau— bạch tiễn, tốt lắm, gã sẽ cần cái đó. Và tất cả tinh dầu murtlap còn sót lại— gã kẹp đám chai dưới cánh tay, đá cái hòm đi và tất tả chạy xuống dưới nhà, hơi trượt chân trên sàn gỗ mịn trong cơn vội vã.

Việc đầu tiên gã làm là rửa vết thương với gạc sạch cùng nước ấm. Sau đó gã khử trùng từng vùng, với lấy lọ bạch tiễn— từng giọt từng giọt một, từ từ, rồi, “Yên nào”, gã thì thầm với chính mình, và với cả bệnh nhân của mình, cậu hơi rên rỉ khi nghe giọng của gã, lặng lẽ và đằng hắng sau họng. Phần thịt hỏng kêu ri rỉ khi thuốc thấm dần vào vết rách, từng mảng da bong ra rơi xuống sàn, làn da non bóng dần thế chỗ, chậm rãi liền lại.

Quá trình khâu vết thương vừa kết thúc cũng là lúc đôi tay Graves nhuốm máu đỏ thẫm. Gã giơ cây đũa phép lên cơ thể của thằng nhóc, rút đi lớp máu đã tụ đặc ở đó.

Và rồi cuối cùng gã cùng thực sự được nhìn thấy cậu ta: lọn tóc nứt sẫm màu phủ trên lông mày, gò má hõm sâu, khuôn ngực mỏng tang.  Bóng dáng những vết bầm dưới đôi mắt đang nhắm nghiền. Miệng cậu, nứt nẻ phát sợ và hơi hơi hé mở, còn quai hàm rợm lên lớp râu không đồng đều, nom lờ lợ.

Bất chấp vẻ kiệt sức lộ rõ, và viền sườn nhô lên trên da, cậu ta đang— hồi phục. Ít nhất có thể nói như vậy. Một cậu trai trẻ, nhưng không phải một đứa bé như Graves đã tưởng tượng.

Sự nhận thức tới thật muộn màng, từng mảnh ghép chắp dần vào vị trí cùng lúc với cơn mưa đều đều phả vào khung cửa sổ.

Trên người tên trộm không thấy cây đũa nào, vậy mà cậu ta vẫn độn thổ được.

Hậu quả để lại khá nặng nề, nhưng cậu đã làm được. Độn thổ không cần đũa phép đã từng được nhắc đến, nhưng nó thể hiện rất rõ ràng những mối nguy tiềm tàng mà đến bản thân Graves cũng không dám làm liều—

Đây không chỉ đơn thuần là vụ việc của một phù thủy tập sự.

Đêm trôi qua với cái im lặng nửa mùa, những âm thanh duy nhất trong căn phòng là tiếng lách tách nhẹ nhàng của than hồng chết trong lò sưởi phòng khách, và tiếng rớt yên tĩnh của thứ nước nhuộm hồng nhỏ giọt từ miếng giẻ rách đẫm máu vào cái xô dưới bàn. Sấm rền nhè nhẹ trên nền trời thêm một hai giờ nữa, nhưng cơn bão hầu như đã cuốn sạch, để lại sườn núi tối đen và đại dương dịu dần. Graves băng bó vết thương nhạy cảm với sự cẩn trọng tuyệt đối, gã không muốn làm chúng xước sát lần nữa; lúc gã quấn xong lượt băng cuối cùng, trùm một tấm chăn len lên cơ thể bất tỉnh của cậu trai thì trời cũng tảng sáng, mí mắt gã sụp xuống.

Gã suýt quên bẵng cái gói— món đồ mà cậu trai lạ mặt cứ ôm riết lấy, bị rơi trong cơn hoảng loạn. Gã tìm thấy nó nằm chỏng chơ cuối cổng vườn khi ra ngoài sân, bọc giấy nâu thẫm đẫm nước mưa. Lớp giấy gói dễ dàng rớt ra trong ánh sáng mờ của nhà bếp, bong tróc và để lộ một  ổ bánh mì đang ăn dở, một mớ gì trông như hoa quả sấy khô, và một cái bánh nướng xốp bị đánh cắp mà người bán hàng tạp hóa từng kể. Cơn bão đã khiến những món ấy không thể ăn được nữa, và Graves sắp quăng cả thửa đi khi ngón tay của gã vướng trên một sợi dây mảnh.

Nom như mặt dây chuyền vậy.

Kẹt dưới đáy cái bọc, chạm vào lạnh điếng. Nó đẽo theo hình tam giác, một thanh bạc cắt giữa và một hình tròn nằm trong— nhíu mày, gã cầm nó lên tay, cảm giác gai góc kì lạ nhói lên sau tâm tưởng gã.

Gã giơ nó lên trước ánh sáng. Túm tụm bên dưới lớp chăn len, cậu trai lạ khẽ rúng động như thể cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của nó và thở dài, trán nhăn lại thành những gợn nhẹ, và Graves nghĩ, _Ôi chao, lạy Merlin, Percy —_

_Mày lại vừa vướng phải thứ rắc rối gì thế này?_

 

 

 

II. THỨ RẮC RỐI GÃ LẠI VỪA VƯỚNG PHẢI

***

 

 

Giấc ngủ chập chờn, gã không nhớ những gì mình đã mơ.

Sáng ngày ra, gã giật mình tỉnh giấc, thấy cậu trai trẻ vẫn còn thở, cuộn tròn và ngủ thật sâu. Gã đứng lên thật nhẹ nhàng và lết vào bếp, rụi rụi cần cổ.  Ngoài kia, mặt trời đã bắt đầu tỏa khắp mặt biển thứ ánh sáng xanh lá pha vàng kim; cơn bão đã để lại một sườn thông thơm rực và xanh ngát.

Gã đổ nước từ cái ấm đồng đêm trước ra và bỏ vào một vài muỗng đầy bã cà phê để thay thế. Gã ngái ngủ ra lệnh cho lửa bếp lò bật cháy, ấm đồng sôi lên với nước ngọt.  Gã lôi ra thêm một cái bình để đựng bột yến mạch, làm những việc như thường lệ, và khi cà phê vừa mới bắt đầu sôi lên thì gã nghe thấy tiếng thở hổn hển từ đằng xa căn phòng, kế theo sau là một tiếng động lớn, rồi đến tiếng khóc nín bưng.

Kẻ lạ mặt đã rơi khỏi bàn trong lúc ngủ và giờ đang cố hết sức để tự vực dậy, chao đảo trên đôi chân trong lúc tìm cách; cậu đang quay lưng lại với Graves, bờ vai mảnh mai của cậu phơi trần trong làn khí lạnh buổi sáng và lấp nhấp dưới lớp băng trong lúc cậu ráng nắm vào tay vịn cửa. Thấy tay vịn không chịu nhúc nhích, cậu bèn dùng cả hai tay đập sầm vào— rồi đập cả trán, hai lần liên tiếp, khóc thút thít một cách điên cuồng và vô vọng.

“Ta đã khóa nó lại bằng phép thuật,” Graves nói, hơi tựa vào cạnh bếp lò để xem diễn biến sự việc. “Cậu phải biết đúng câu thần chú thì mới mở được.”

Vừa nghe giọng gã— và gã thầm rủa mình vì không nghĩ tới việc lên tiếng dịu dàng hơn— kẻ lạ mặt bỗng co cụm lại  như bị đánh, những ngón tay siết lại thành quyền trên cánh cửa.

“Ta sẽ không tổn thương cậu đâu,” Graves nói, dịu giọng như thi thoảng gã hay dỗ dành con cú đang xù lông của mình. “Cậu xoay xở cũng giỏi đấy, độn thổ như thế— nhưng ta vẫn khuyên cậu không bao giờ nên làm vậy nữa.”

Im lặng bao trùm. Bờ vai của kẻ lạ mặt nhấp nhô với mỗi nhịp thở.

“Sao cậu không quay qua đây nhỉ,” gã cố.

“Không,” kẻ lạ mặt đáp, một cái rùng mình, song không phải do cảm giác lạnh đang cuồn cuộn lên từ chân cột sống. “Làm ơn, đừng.”

“Có gì đáng sợ đâu nào. Nhìn ta này.”

“Không, tôi không muốn nhìn.”

“Thôi nào,” Graves tiếp tục, kiên quyết hơn, cơn kiệt quệ của gã lộ ra. “Ta không hứng thú lắm trong việc tiếp tục một cuộc đối thoại với cái gáy của cậu.”

Bàn tay của kẻ lạ mặt siết lại thành quyền. Rồi từ từ nới lỏng, như thể đang chuẩn bị cho điều gì đó.

Và rốt cuộc khi cậu đối mặt với Graves, một phần bóng tối hiện lên song hành với cậu.

Đầu tiên Graves nghĩ đó là sự hiện diện của một cơn bão khác, di chuyển đầy tốc lực, rút lấy ánh sáng từ căn phòng. Nhưng khi đôi mắt gã làm quen được, gã nhận ra bầu trời bên ngoài vẫn sáng trong màu xanh nền nã; những cái bóng đen vẩn mực đến từ chính kẻ lạ mặt kia, một dòng năng lượng đầy thù hận trào ra từ bàn tay trần của cậu ta tụ thành một vùng trong góc phòng, leo lên trần nhà tựa những cành nho.

“Ôi—”

Gã thở hắt ra. Gã rời khỏi bếp lò và bước tới gần hơn, như bị nét mê hoặc của ma thuật thôi miên, “Ôi,” gã lại thốt lên, nhưng dịu dàng hơn.

Gã chưa từng được tận mắt trông thấy một Obscurial bao giờ. Bức ảnh của sinh vật ở New York quá mờ nhạt; còn được tận mắt chứng kiến, ở đây ngay lúc này, thứ sinh vật trong đời thực có vẻ đẹp huyễn hoặc, căng tràn không phòng tối nào có thể lột tả hết được. Ở nơi chính giữa, vật chủ của nó đang lập cập, một con rối mắc trong những sợi dây, giọt lệ bị kiềm nén sáng long lanh trong góc mắt, khuôn miệng ép chặt một đường run rẩy.

Ánh mắt cậu ta thật hoang đàng, Graves nghĩ. Nửa vụn vỡ nhưng không hoàn toàn bị thuần hóa, lớn lên trên gai nhọn nhưng tổn thương vẫn đầy mình. Đó là ánh nhìn của một con người cả đời đều bị dồn vào chân tường. Bị chà đạp, ép phục tùng vô số lần— như loài mòng biển với đôi cánh gãy, dù trưởng thành cũng không thể chạy trốn, không thể sửa lại chính mình.

“Cậu nên ngồi xuống đi,” Graves bảo, “kẻo ngất xỉu ra đấy.”

“Không,” Obscurial đáp, dù giọng cậu ta thật nhỏ, và từng từ ngữ bắt đầu đổ gãy. “Tôi không— cần ngài giúp đâu.”

“Vết thương sẽ rách ra nếu cậu cứ gồng lên như thế.” Chưa gì gã đã thấy một dải đỏ thấm ở eo, dần dần nhuộm màu gạc trắng. “Đừng sợ,” gã bảo, hất hàm về phía cái ghế gã đã ngủ trên đêm qua, tấm áo khoác vấy máu vẫn được vắt ngay ngắn trên đó. “Đi nào, ngồi xuống.”

Kẻ lạ mặt nhắm mắt lại. Thêm một hơi thở run rẩy.

Cậu nghe lời Graves.

Cái bóng bám theo cậu như đoàn đưa tang, nhập vào dánh hình mong manh của cậu. Đột nhiên trông cậu nhỏ thó hơn hẳn khi không có con quái vật theo sau, đôi mắt vô hồn và tuyệt vọng. “Ngài muốn gì từ tôi chứ,” cậu thì thào khi Graves kéo ghế ra ngồi đối diện. Cái cách cậu nói nghe như một sự khốn cùng cố hữu, như thể cậu vừa bán mất linh hồn, và biết rõ điều đó.

“Ta muốn cậu nghỉ ngơi.”

“Rồi sao?”

“Bình phục,” Graves nói tiếp, không hiểu gì cả. “Cậu gần như vẫn đang bị sốc, ta không biết cậu mất bao nhiêu máu trong lúc sót thân—”

“Dây cổ của tôi đâu,” Obscurial nói, gần như nổi đóa lên. “Cái mà ngài cho tôi ấy— trả cho tôi.”

“Cái mà—” Gã chớp mắt, cảm nhận những cạnh sắc nhọt của nó trong túi. “Cái mà _ta_ cho—?”

Biểu cảm của Obscurial sít lại khi Graves giơ mặt dây chuyền lên đầy thắc mắc, cậu  đưa bàn tay run như cầy sấy ra. “Làm ơn,” cậu  nói, “làm ơn đi mà. Ngài nói nó dành cho tôi mà, của tôi mà—”

“Ta nói ư—?” Graves lặp lại, nhìn cậu  giật sợi dây khỏi tay mình, ôm riết vào ngực.

Và mọi mảnh ghép xếp vào đúng chốn.

Gã nhớ.

Hơi thở mục rữa phả trên má gã, kẻ mang khuôn mặt của gã đã nâng cằm gã lên với một ngón tay độc ác, ép cây đũa phép vào vết bầm tím trên thái dương gã. Tiếng kim loại va lách cách trong căn phòng bóng tối. Chuỗi xích lủng lẳng quanh cổ gã.

_Mày sẽ không thoát được đâu._

Tam giác, vòng tròn, cú sốc.

“Kể ta nghe,” Graves bần thần. “Ta còn nói gì nữa?”

 

 

III. QUÃNG GIỮA

***

 

 

Làm sao chúng ta chuộc tội cho một việc ta chưa từng làm?

Làm sao chúng ta tha thứ cho một người chưa từng mạo phạm ta?

Phân tách bản thân mình khỏi một kẻ có thể đóng vai mình dễ dàng đến nỗi không ai mảy may nghi ngờ; phân tách kẻ bị cướp xác khỏi kẻ đi cướp xác—

Phải bắt đầu từ đâu?

Đây là những gì Graves kể cho cậu :

Một kẻ điên đã trà trộn vào Nghị viện Pháp thuật Hoa kỳ bằng khuôn mặt của gã. Thiệt hại sau đó là vô cùng nghiêm trọng, cộng đồng phù thủy đã gần như bị bại lộ.

Đã có một cuộc giải cứu, gã kể, cùng một cơn mưa, dù gã không hề nhớ cơn mưa ấy.

Họ đã sửa mọi thứ đâu vào đấy, gã kể. Sửa gần hết. Họ không cố gắng lắm trong việc sửa lại gã.

Đây là những gì Graves được biết:

Tên cậu ta là Credence, và cậu đã giết chết kẻ cuối cùng gọi cậu là thằng quái dị.

Cậu cũng giết luôn cả mẹ mình vào lần cuối cùng mụ giơ dây lưng của cậu lên để đánh cậu.

Cũng như việc mẹ cậu không hẳn là mẹ ruột của cậu, cái kẻ không phải Thần Sáng không phải Graves kia cũng không hẳn là bạn cậu— nhưng đôi khi trong đêm tối Credence vẫn ôm mặt dây chuyền sát vào ngực và thì thào những điều bí mật, những lời hắn đã hứa và không bao giờ thực hiện. Giữa đôi môi hắn, nhưng lời nghe mới thánh thiện làm sao. Hắn đã chữa lành đôi tay Credence với một cái chạm và Credence đã nghĩ, _hãy cứu rỗi tôi, hãy cứu rỗi tôi, hãy thanh tẩy tôi._

Tôi nguy hiểm lắm, cậu bảo Graves, cậu nói cũng không sai.

Graves nhớ tới cái bóng đầy thương tổn chớp nhoáng, tựa lửa, tím đen ép sát vào những bức tường trắng phau của căn bếp và lắc đầu. “Không nguy hiểm,” gã bảo. “Chỉ hơi khác biệt thôi.”

Credence nở nụ cười và nghiêng đầu.

Hắn cũng từng nói y hệt.

 

 

IV. KIM VÀ CHỈ

***

 

 

Vết thương chậm lành, trong lúc đó, Credence chuyển vào phòng ngủ cho khách ở tầng trệt, liền kề với phòng khách.

Cậu mặc đồ dự phòng của Graves vì chiếc áo sơ mi và quần tây duy nhất cậu sở hữu đã dính đẫm máu. Trông cậu hơi dị biệt, đi loanh quanh trong chiếc áo len rộng gấp ba thân mình, và đó là một sự sắp đặt lạ kì, cậu trú ẩn trong chính ngôi nhà của nạn nhân - người đã bị kẻ song trùng kia tước đoạt khuôn mặt.   Nhưng Credence không có ý vừa tiếp tục đi lại vừa tự giữ gìn sức khỏe được, và Graves lo rằng cậu sẽ làm nhiễm trùng vết thương nếu không được chăm sóc tử tế—

Và cả hai đều là đối tượng của cùng một kiểu dày vò, của nỗi cô đơn, của một sự tò mò và rao giảng từ những kẻ không bao giờ hiểu được.

Credence chưa bao giờ hỏi vì sao đến nửa số gương trong nhà đều bị phủ vải, hay vì sao đôi lúc tay Graves run đến độ gã chẳng thể tự cạo râu mà không làm xước cằm. Graves chưa bao giờ hỏi vì sao Credence lúc nào cũng giật mình thon thót, hay vì sao đêm nào cậu cũng nép vào góc phòng. Họ cùng mang chung một gánh nặng và Graves đã trầm mình trong nhận thức đó, vô vọng tắm mình trong niềm tin cả hai cùng san sẻ — gã không tin vào số phận nhưng gã đồ rằng, có lẽ, Credence được đưa tới cửa nhà gã bởi một phép màu của định mệnh.

Gã đồ rằng, có lẽ, bản thân Credence chính là một phép màu.

Cú của gã bay đi vào sáng thứ năm và quay về vào chiều thứ sáu với một ấn bản in mới toanh của tờ Bóng Ma New York, một lá thư vô vị vô nghĩa từ Seraphina và một bọc thuốc sát trùng dự trữ mà gã đặt gửi từ trước. Lá thư bị ném qua một bên, để dành để lát sau làm gã vò đầu bứt tóc cũng chưa muộn. Gã lướt qua trang bìa của tờ Bóng Ma; rồi Graves cầm chai tinh dầu murtlap trong tay và để Credence ngồi trên thành chiếc bồn sứ.

“Ta sợ vết thương sẽ để lại sẹo đấy,” Graves bảo cậu, cúi xuống để thoa thuốc lên thân mình cậu— thật ngu ngốc, cứ làm như thêm một vết sẹo nữa sẽ thành vấn đề vậy. Cứ làm như cơ thể đầy hư hại của cậu không gợi cậu nhớ vậy, cứ làm như những vệt thắt lưng trải khắp lưng Credence và cánh tay không được tính vậy.

“Tôi không để ý đâu,” Credence nói. “Nếu ngài không— cứu tôi— thì hẳn giờ tôi đã chết rồi.”

Làn da của cậu, vẫn đang lành, thật mềm và ấm dưới những ngón tay của gã. “Ta làm điều mà bất cứ một người đầu óc bình thường nào sẽ làm. Không khiến ta trở nên đặc biệt đâu.”

“Với tôi thì có đó,” Credence lặng lẽ đáp, thì thào với đôi mắt vẫn dán chặt trên nền gạch và bàn chân trần cạ vào mắt cá chân Graves, và mặt Graves ấm lên, chếnh choáng. Ngu ngốc.

Vì nhiều lí do gã không hiểu, Credence có khả năng khiến gã cảm thấy mình như một thằng ngu.

“Ta cho rằng khoảng một tuần nữa cậu sẽ đủ khỏe để đi tiếp,” gã nói, cảm giác như mất đi một phần nào.

“À— vâng. Chỉ đến khi— tôi khỏe hơn thôi nhỉ.” Cậu nói nghe như thể đang cố tự huyễn hoặc bản thân. Hoặc huyễn hoặc Graves.

Cậu đứng dậy, gạt tay gã khỏi đầu gối mình. “Ta sẽ đưa cậu một số loại thuốc ta đang dùng để chữa trị cho cậu, hầu hết các vết thương đều có thể dùng những loại này. Và một ít bột floo, phòng khi cậu lại đâm đầu vào rắc rối. Cậu sẽ luôn được chào mừng ở đây, Credence ạ.”

Credence nuốt khan. Ánh mắt Graves chộp được khoảnh khắc yết hầu của cậu cuộn lên. “Ngài Graves à—”

“Percy.”

“Percy,” cậu chần chừ, cả một biển đầy ngập ngượng trong giọng nói. Graves đã học được rằng, việc đặt câu hỏi với cậu lúc nào cũng khó khăn; cậu ưa việc trả lời _có_ hoặc _không_ hơn và chẳng bao giờ đòi hỏi bất cứ thứ gì trên đời.  “Liệu ngài có thể— dạy tôi không?” cuối cùng cậu cũng mở lời, lí nhí đến mức Graves phải ghé sát vào mới nghe được. “Trước khi tôi đi ấy.”

“Dạy cậu ư?”

“Phép thuật ấy,”Credence đáp, thật xinh đẹp khi tỏ ra ương ngạnh, xúc động bởi can đảm của chính bản thân mình— vẫn trong cơn hậu chấn, móng tay cậu găm những vết bấm hình bán nguyệt lên lòng bàn tay.  “Lúc nào khỏi. Tôi sẽ rời đi. Nhưng tôi nghĩ, nếu ngài muốn thôi, ngài có thể chỉ tôi—”

Graves giơ một tay lên. Những mảnh băng gạc đã rớt xuống bỗng trôi bồng bềnh trong không gian rồi bện xoắn vào nhau, dải vải luồn quanh và cuộn gấp cho đến khi vết thương được cố định và băng bó lại, áp sát vào thân mình cậu. Không cần đến đũa phép, không cần đến thần chú; Credence tròn mắt.

“Tất cả những gì cậu cần làm,” Graves trả lời, đánh thức khuôn mặt còn đang ngơ ngác của Credence, “là hỏi.”

 

 

V. MỘT NGHIÊN CỨU VỀ ĐỜI SỐNG GIA ĐÌNH

***

 

 

Cả hai bắt đầu với những thần chú đơn giản nhất. Mở khóa cửa, khiến rèm thảm bay lơ lửng.  _Lumos_ , Graves hô, và bóng đèn treo trên chậu rửa bát bật sáng.  _Nox_ , gã hô thêm, ánh sáng kia nhấp nháy rồi phụt tắt.

Credence cầm cây đũa của Graves trong tay như thể nó được làm từ thủy tinh và vàng ròng vậy.  _Lumos_ , cậu hô—

Và triệu hồi một tia điện lóe thành lửa, bóng đèn vỡ tan.

Graves đưa cậu ra ngoài bãi biển, xuống tới nơi có đá tảng hai bên bờ và xếp một chặp những chai cũ cùng đống gỗ lũa lên. Họ luyện tập tại nơi đó, tung bùa chú ra ếm những mục tiêu tạm bợ của họ.

Bất chấp nỗ lực tuyệt đối của Credence, những cái chai hầu như không nhúc nhích.

Cậu ta _là_ hiện thân của phép thuật. Graves là người đầu tiên nhận ra, trong thứ bóng tối luôn hòa nhịp cùng Credence khi cậu để bản thân bung tỏa tựa một ảo ảnh rối loạn. Làn mực trải dài một sắc đen thanh lịch, khao khát được tự do— giá mà cậu vươn tới thứ sinh vật ấy thay vì giam cầm chúng nhỉ.

Cậu không phải hạng vô năng lực, cậu chỉ sợ hãi mà thôi.

Graves chẳng biết làm cách nào để thuyết phục cậu nữa.

Những tháng ngày trôi qua trong màn sương mù của cơn lốc xoáy; đến hạ tuần kế tiếp, cả hai đã đạt được những thành công thực sự đầu tiên. Sau một tiếng cẩn thận hướng dẫn và lí thuyết, Graves quay sang đũa thần của gã như thường lệ, và quai hàm của Credence đanh lại, cậu nghiến răng, và trong một đòn đầy tuyệt vọng cộng những lời chú chính xác, cậu đã khiến một trong những cái chai trôi dạt trong không khí.

Cậu thả rơi cái chai— và cả sự tập trung— gần như ngay lập tức vào giây phút cậu nhận ra khả năng của chính mình, say sưa trong sự phấn khích. Graves cười toe, cười đến đau cả má. Khi gã vươn tay ra để vỗ vai Credence, Credence ngả vào đó, vào gã, và sau này gã cảm nhận được, trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài, hơi ấm ở nơi cậu đã chạm vào gã, hơi nóng trong khuôn ngực và cõi lòng, như thể than hồng vừa được nhóm lên.

Nương theo cơn sóng từ thành công, Credence tiếp tục tập luyện thêm hơn nửa tiếng nữa, chà ống tay áo qua ánh mồ hôi bắt đầu lấm tấm xâu chuỗi trên trán. Tóc cậu đang dài ra, Graves nghĩ, ngắm nhìn cậu, sớm sớm thôi, cậu sẽ cần cắt tóc. Cả hai sẽ phải vào thị trấn. Hoặc tự Graves có thể cắt cho cậu mà. Như thể cảm nhận được luồng suy nghĩ lạc lối của gã, Credence đưa tay lên và giắt một lọn tóc đẫm mồ hôi ra sau tai.

Than hồng trong lòng Graves cháy thành bụi trắng.

“Đũa thần của ngài được làm từ thứ gì vậy?” Credence hỏi trong lúc cả hai trèo về ngôi nhà cạnh sườn dốc. Giọng cậu nghe chừng có vẻ mỏi mệt, nhưng gương mặt cậu bừng lên vẻ hạnh phúc tột độ mà Graves chưa từng thấy bao giờ. “Có phải chỉ toàn là— gỗ không?”

“Có thêm chút nguyên liệu nữa,” Graves đáp. “Của ta được làm từ gỗ hắc đàn. Và nguyên liệu chính là lông—”

“Lông ư?”

“Của một con mèo Wampus—”

“Lông mèo!”

“Một con quái thú vĩ đại đấy,” Graves vờ trách cứ, thực chất là trêu chọc. “Nhưng cũng hiếm lắm, nên tự mình thì không thể chế được, nếu đó là điều cậu đang tò mò. Chế tạo đũa phép là một loại hình nghệ thuật tinh xảo— ta từng nghe nói, đũa thần lựa chọn chủ nhân của chính nó.”

“Tôi không biết gì hết, tôi không phiền gì đâu. Tôi thích đũa của ngài lắm.”

“Cậu không thích có một cái đũa riêng à?” gã hỏi. “Ta quen một người thợ thủ công này— Johannes, ta nghĩ lão hiện đang ở Vermont— chúng ta có thể sắp xếp cho cậu tới đó vào tuần sau, xem xem lão có gì xài được.”

“Tôi thích đũa của ngài mà,” Credence lại bảo, dịu dàng hơn, và để vấn đề nằm lại.

Lá thư sau cuối của bà Chủ tịch vẫn năm im lìm trên bàn làm việc vủa gã khi cả hai bước vào cửa, đẫm mình trong mồ hôi và sương biển chiều muộn. Nhưng Graves không viết thư hồi đáp, không buồn ngó ngàng tới những đoạn văn bảo chứng độ tin cậy của bản thân. Thay vào đó, gã dành những giờ nắng tắt để biến con cú của mình thành một chiếc máy hát xù lông, và nghe giọng cười của Credence, nửa ngột ngạt, nửa vui thích, suối nước trong lành sủi bọt từ lớp đá cằn khô.

Thứ âm nhạc ngân lên được hoán đổi từ tiếng kêu đầy phẫn nộ của con cú, nhưng Graves vẫn nắm lấy cánh tay Credence. “Cậu có biết khiêu vũ không?”

“Không,” cậu chống chế, tiếng cười vẫn bám lấy những đường nét mảnh mai của khuôn miệng.

“Ta cho rằng ta cũng cần dạy cậu cái đó luôn vậy.” Gã chỉnh tay cho Credence, một tay nắm lấy tay gã, tay còn lại đặt trên vai gã. “Một bước lùi, như thế này— giờ thì bước theo, rồi xoay—”

Cái máy hát cú phập phồng nhè nhẹ, lông rụng đầy giận dữ, và Credence khịt mũi, rồi cắn môi.  Nhưng cậu cũng quen dần, với Graves dẫn cậu đi mỗi bước, vụng về đu đưa khắp phòng khách, và cả hai ráng nhảy được hơn hai bản nhạc trước khi Credence bắt đầu buồn ngủ. Cậu thực sự đang tựa hẳn vào người gã, cả hai tiếp tục lắc lư, xáo xạo xoay những vòng tròn nhỏ. Dựa vào người nhau, hơi thở của Credence ấm nồng nơi cổ họng gã.

Sáng hôm sau, cậu được tháo băng vì những vết thương đã lành hẳn.

Ngày mai, Credence bảo gã, siết chặt lấy sợi dây chuyền quanh những ngón tay. Để ngày mai nhé, ngày mai cậu sẽ rời đi.

Rồi ngày mai tới.

Rồi ngày mai qua.

Rồi lại tới, rồi lại qua.

Và Credence chẳng rời đi đâu hết.

 

 

VI. QUÃNG GIỮA (TIẾP.)

***

 

 

Đôi khi Graves mơ về một người đàn ông mang khuôn mặt của gã. Khuôn mặt ấy nở nụ cười với hàm răng nhọn hoắt, trêu chọc gã với những lời nguyền rủa nhẹ nhàng để cắt toạc làn da của gã và đốt cháy xém những mảnh quần áo của gã. Gã ngửi thấy mùi thịt bỏng, nếm ra vị máu đậm sắt trong lúc chứng kiến bản thể của chính mình cười ha hả giữa những nhát kéo và mùi hôi thối của thuốc đa dịch.

Những lần khác, gã mơ về một đường bờ hoang.

Giường đá trơn nhẵn với nước biển, vũng đầy tràn khi triều cao. Gã ngậm vị mặn của muối trong miệng giữa cơn mộng. Và cả hương vị từ miệng một người khác, môi khô nứt lẫn run rẩy. Gã mơ rằng mình đã cởi áo khoác rồi trải nó xuống bờ cát, và rồi đè cả Credence xuống nữa—

Bởi vì đây là Credence, làn tóc sẫm màu rối tung trước trán, cặp đùi nhỏ mềm mại rộng mở hai bên hông, và lần đầu tiên sau nhiều năm trời, Graves tỉnh giấc với lớp đệm giường cạ sát, thở hổn hển và cương đến phát đau. Gã cắn xuống bàn tay đang cuộn thành nắm đấm khi tầm nhìn trong cơn ngái ngủ dần định hình các dạng thù trong căn phòng, giúp gã tĩnh lại. Nhưng giấc mơ còn quá tươi mới trong tâm trí gã, và mỗi lần tấm chăn xộc xệch, một cơn khoái cảm khó cưỡng lại được truyền qua gã, và cuối cùng gã cũng xoay mình và nắm lấy dương vật trong tay, nhắm nghiền mắt lại trong lúc ve vuốt bản thân bằng những cử động vồn vã.

Gã mường tượng ra cảnh cả hai sẽ chìm xuống cùng nhau. Cái cách họ cọ xát, rỉ và dính dớp, hơi thở hòa quyện, giao thoa. Gã mượng tượng đưa Credence vào trong miệng. Nuốt cậu xuống, để đôi môi làm việc chậm rãi quanh cậu cho tới khi cậu hở dốc, buông những lời cầu xin đầy tuyệt vọng bằng tên gã—

Gã xuất ra, gầm gừ vào nắm đấm, xương cốt chùng xuống và tinh dịch rây trên khắp lớp chăn.

Gã không biết về giấc mơ của Credence.

Gã cũng chẳng hỏi.

 

 

VII. CREDENCE, PHẦN HAI

***

 

 

“Không, không” Graves can, “sai rồi— phải thế này, em thấy không?”

Cả hai trở lại bãi đá cạnh biển, những cái chai được xếp lên tựa những chú lính tí hon. Graves làm mẫu chuyển động của đũa thần với bàn tay mở và Credence quan sát thật kĩ càng, quai hàm căng lên đầy ương ngạnh, đôi mắt sẫm màu lóe sáng, lông mày nhíu lại đầy bối rối.

“Lúc hướng xuống không được nhanh quá,” Graves nói, lặp lại cử động một lần nữa, chậm rãi hơn. “Em hiểu chứ? Rồi xoay cổ tay ở đoạn này, đây— đúng rồi, thử lại lần nữa nào.”

“Reduc—”Credence hô, bỗng ngưng nửa chừng.  Nuốt khan, hắng giọng.

“Cố lên nào,” Graves động viên. “Tập trung vào.”

“ _Reducto.”_

Không có gì xảy ra.

“Reducto,” Credence hô lần nữa, giọng cậu mỏng lại, cử động dứt khoát hơn. Cái chai nhúc nhích một tẹo. Nghiêng về một bên, rồi trở lại dáng đứng ban đầu.

Credence đau khổ ngẩng lên và Graves không cần cậu nói nửa lời để hiểu cậu đang nghĩ gì: rằng có lẽ Grindelwald đã đúng. Rằng thế nào cũng vậy cả, phép thuật sẽ luôn nằm ngoài tầm tay, cùng với sự chấp nhận mà cậu hằng khao khát. Rằng có lẽ khi Obscurus bị hư hoại—

Một phần nào đó của Credence cũng đã hư hoại theo.

Và rằng, Graves quyết định, rằng vậy là đủ lắm rồi.

Gã đã thực hiện cử chỉ ấy mà không nghĩ ngợi gì, lòng bàn tay bằng phẳng trượt xuống bao quanh gáy của Credence, ấn mịn những gò cứng nhắc của xương sống cậu như thể gã có thể đánh bật nỗi sợ ra khỏi cậu với mỗi đường chuyền của tay. “Credence à,”gã nói, thì thào vào tai Credence, cảm nhận nó run rẩy, “em cảm thấy khó khăn cũng không sao, nhưng nghe ta này, em đang rất tiến bộ.”

“Em—” Credence thở không ra hơi, siết chặt lấy cây đũa, khớp ngón tay trắng bệch. “Ồ, vâng, vâng.”

“Hầu hết mọi người đều bắt đầu học ở tuổi mười một.” Graves cạ ngón cái vào gáy Credence, sượt qua những đụn tóc lún phún.  “Em đã kìm nén phép thuật suốt hơn hai mươi năm— tưởng tượng xem em có thể làm được những gì sau khi giải phóng mọi tiềm năng.”

“Tiềm năng,” Credence thì thào. Cậu tựa lại vào vai Graves.

“Em đã xẻ đôi cả New York,” Graves nói. Gần như ôm lấy cậu. “Em san bằng cái thành phố tới tận nền, tập trung nào—”

“Reducto!” Credence hô, câu chú bật ra khỏi cậu —

Cái chai phát nổ.

Thủy tinh trút xuống như mưa, rải trên bãi đá, âm thanh thật dịu và đầy tính nhạc. Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, thế giới chững lại, và câm lặng đến không tưởng. Cây đũa của Graves run rẩy trong tay Credence, giương lên trước mặt gã.

Thế rồi Credence quay về phía gã, và hy vọng bừng lên trong đôi mắt cậu tựa một mặt trời đang bình minh trên đại dương.

“Ơn Chúa,” Graves thở hắt ra, choáng ngợp. Cậu đang tựa vào gã sát tới độ gã cảm nhận được gợn bóng qua cơ thể của Credence, trườn vào cánh tay đũa phép, ngoằn ngoèo quanh eo của cậu. “Được rồi đó Credence.”

“Có phải em—”

“Đúng rồi—”

“Đó là—”

“Em đấy—” Graves bảo, “một tay em hết, ta thề.”

Tay gã vẫn đặt sau gáy Credence. Credence đang cười toe, nhìn vào Graves như thể gã đang ôm cả mặt trời. “Câu đó,” Credence nói, “vừa nãy ấy— ngài nói nghe chừng y hệt hắn vậy.”

 _Hắn,_ và niềm vui tắt ngấm, tựa tiếng rin rít từ một trận đấu mướt mát.

Thế ra _hắn_ đã cướp đi và làm bại hoại cả điều này nữa.

Nụ cười của Credence lụi tàn, tâm trí cậu đã bắt kịp khẩu ngôn. Cậu lắc đầu quầy quậy, thu mình vào tấm áo khoác đi mượn như thể cậu có thể ẩn náu. “Em— xin lỗi. Em lỡ lời— chỉ là, hắn lúc nào cũng— hắn sẽ— thôi đừng để bụng.”

“Không,” Graves cay đắng nói, “nói ta nghe, hắn đã làm gì?” Gã biết nghe chừng gã có vẻ giận dữ qua tai Credence, và gã không cố tình ăn nói đanh thép như vậy, nhưng gã mệt quá, mệt mỏi vì thứ chất độc dường như đã nhuộm đen tất thảy mọi thứ này lắm rồi, “Nói ta nghe.  Hắn có dành cả đêm khâu vết thương cho em không? Hắn có dạy em bất kì một câu chú nào không, hắn có—”

“Dừng lại đi,” Credence nói.

Và đột nhiên cậu ôm chầm lấy gã. Và vươn tay ra, một bàn tay lạnh nắm quanh cổ tay gã.

“Hắn đã làm thế này,” Credence nói, đưa tay còn lại lên lướt ngón cái dọc quai hàm Graves. Cậu làm thế như thể đang thực hành một phương pháp đầy máy móc, một phần của thói quen; ngực Graves siết lại, đầy sắt còng. “Thế này,” Credence thêm vào, giọng ngập ngừng, những đầu ngón tay của cậu vuốt ve hai sườn cổ Graves, ngất ngây rướn về trước để hơi thở chầm chậm khuấy động rải tóc phai màu xám nơi thái dương Graves, “và cả thế này nữa.”

“Hắn có bao giờ—” Graves lên tiếng.

Rồi im bặt.

Credence ngẩng lên. Cả hai đang cận kề tới mức Graves có thể đếm những sợi mi của cậu, có thể thấy đồng tử cậu đang dãn rộng, sâu tối và khó lòng thấu hiểu.

“Hắn có bao giờ—” Graves lặp lại. Giọng gã nghe chẳng giống bình thường gì cả, căng thẳng đến bờ vực rạn nứt.

“Không đâu,” Credence nói.

“Nhưng em đã— muốn hắn làm vậy chứ?”

Credence nhắm mắt lại.

“Em đã muốn hắn làm vậy.”

“Phải,” Credence đáp.

Âm thanh của mao mạch rộn máu gầm thét trong tai Graves. Hoặc có lẽ là tiếng biển thôi, phun những đợt sóng vỡ tan vào bờ bãi, dâng lên rồi rút xuống như thể những tiếng thở mọng nước, thầm đếm nhịp tim giữa đôi bên.

Credence lại mở mắt ra.

“Credence,” Graves nói. “Em có muốn ta—”

“Ôi, trời đất,” Credence thốt lên, như thể hơi thở vừa bị kéo tuột khỏi cậu, như thể cậu có một ngàn cái chân đứng chông chênh bên vách múi với một chân đã đưa qua mép vực, và sau đó cậu lảo đảo về phía Graves với những đầu ngón tay cuộn chặt lấy chiếc cà vạt lỏng quanh cổ Graves, và—

Hương vị của cậu thật— tuyệt diệu. Tuyệt diệu đến ngộp thở, vương chút bia bơ họ đã cùng chia sẻ trên hiên nhà sáng nay, vương cả chút gì như sợ hãi, muối biển, thật giòn và lạnh. Cậu cảm thấy đói khát và căng tràn và thật con người đến nhức nhối trái tim, hai tay rung lên để giữ khuôn mặt Graves giữa đôi bên, ngón tay xoắn vào tóc gã. Khuôn miệng cậu hơi hé ra khi họ trao nhau nụ hôn, thả rơi vào hơi thở dốc; Graves mút nhẹ lên môi dưới cậu, rồi đến lưỡi cậu, và Credence rên rỉ vào gã.

Khi cả hai tách ra thì Graves đang thở hổn hển, cương cứng đầy xấu hổ trong quần, dưới da nóng rực như thiêu đốt, suy nghĩ trong gã nhảy loạn xạ bên bờ hưng phấn từ một thứ gì đầy hoang dại. Đôi môi của Credence tấy đỏ, ướt dịch vị và sưng lên, bản thân cậu trông thật hoang dại, những lọn tóc rối mù tại nơi Graves đã nắm lấy và kéo.

Trông cậu như thể muốn làm lại lần nữa.

Cậu ráng, nhướn mình trên những đầu ngón chân, ngả về phía Graves với đôi mắt nhắm hờ. “Credence à,”Graves nói, lạc cả giọng vì vài từ đơn giản, vì tất cả mọi thứ, gã giơ một tay lên giữa họ để cản lại, “Credence, gượm đã, gượm đã nào, ta không phải là— hắn.”

“Gì cơ?” Credence đáp, vẫn còn ngộp thở, và có hơi đê mê trong nhục cảm. Cậu vỗ vào sau gáy Graves, hơi thở của cậu phả ra một làn khói trắng mỏng giữa họ.

Graves cảm thấy bệnh, khuấy cay khuấy đắng trong bụng gã.  _Ta không phải hắn_ , gã muốn nói, _ta không muốn trở thành hắn, em hiểu không? Ta nhìn em và trông thấy một tạo vật thật choáng ngợp, thật xinh đẹp._

_Ta nghĩ em nhìn ta và thấy bóng hình kẻ khác._

Những lời khiếu kẹt trong cổ họng gã, va neo trên những rạn san hô chết. Miệng gã hé mở trên luồng không khí chết, hoặc hư vô, và giữa cơn im lặng nơi gã, Credence thu mình lại, Credence rùng rẩy.

Graves bắt được vẻ hoảng loạn trong đôi mắt cậu, và quyết định của cậu ngay sau đó, trong một nhịp trước khi cả bờ bãi sập tối.

“Chờ đã,” gã nói, vươn tay ra với cậu trước khi quá muộn, “Ta không có ý đó, đừng—”

Nhưng Credence đã tan biến dưới bàn tay Graves tựa bọt biển thấm vào cát, cái bóng của cậu quằn quại đầy đau thương biến vào bầu trời, để lại đằng sau dải mực đen đúa của bóng ma, và hương vị của cậu trên đầu lưỡi Graves.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I. DỊ THƯỜNG

***

 

 

Một bóng đen bao trùm lên Norborough.

Ngài phó trấn trông thấy nó trước, lừng lững kéo qua nửa khung cửa sổ đang hé mở của văn phòng ông. Rồi kế đến là người bán hàng, giật mình ngước mắt lên trời trong lúc đang đóng cửa tiệm. Đó là một khối đen xoắn bện, bay cao hơn những ngọn thông rừng nhưng vẫn luồn dưới những đám mây thấp cheo leo trĩu nước mưa; đó một trải ruy băng dài vô sắc không ai có thể lí giải được, tự nó bung ra và cuộn vào tựa một con quái thú trên đà ra đòn tấn công. Cuối cùng, nó dần co cụm, thả lại phía sau một rải dấu vết đầy thương tổn tựa khói động cơ cuồn cuộn từ một chiếc máy bay ném bom trên trời, những gì còn sót lại lơ lửng trong làn sương mù, leo lên con đường mòn dẫn đến ngôi nhà trên đồi, vách đá vẫn im lìm, thật tối, thật tĩnh lặng.

Thời tiết thôi ấy mà, lát sau có người lên tiếng. Một mảnh thiên thạch đó chớ, một người khác lại bảo.  Và có lẽ ai đó trong số họ nên lên trển kiểm tra xem mọi chuyện thế nào, nhỡ đâu lại, bạn biết đấy, cứ đề phòng.

Nhưng vì một lẽ bí ẩn, không ai lên đó cả.

Họ đóng hết màn trập và khóa kín cửa nhà. Họ không có can hệ gì tới những chuyện đang xảy ra hết, những chuyện quá mênh mông bao la đối với tâm trí họ để mà hiểu, hoặc thậm chí là kích thích trí tò mò.

Vả lại—

Chẳng phải họ đều nhất trí sẽ để Percival Graves yên rồi đó sao?

 

 

II. CHÚNG TA CẦN BÀN VỀ CREDENCE

***

 

 

Obscurus để lại những rãnh dày trong cát đá, đất bị xới tung lên và nát bấy ở mọi nơi nó chạm vào trên bờ biển. Graves đuổi theo sau Obscurus vừa thức tỉnh và biến mất bên sườn dốc, trái tim gã đập thùm thụp trong lồng ngực, gã vội vã trèo lên con đường cạnh sườn dốc và cầu nguyện rằng Credence sẽ là người gã tìm thấy trên đỉnh đồi.

Sự thật trong vấn đề này là:

Credence yêu gã vì một kẻ mà gã đã ra sức thuyết phục bản thân rằng gã không phải.

Credence yêu gã vì khuôn mặt mà gã bị cướp đi bởi một tên tội phạm, một kẻ sát nhân. Credence yêu gã đôi khi vì cách gã trò chuyện, nhanh nhảu và nồng ấm, Credence _yêu_ —

Credence _yêu_ gã.

Bởi gã đã gợi cậu nhớ về một người đàn ông khác, gã cảnh báo chính mình, nuốt xuống nỗi đau thương đang móc chặt lấy ý nghĩ mà giật gót giầy ra lớp bùn lún. Không phải lỗi tại gã, cũng chẳng phải lỗi tại Credence.

Có lẽ nào được?

Có lẽ nào được mỗi khi Graves liều lĩnh nhìn vào từng đường nét phản chiếu của gã trong gương mà tự nhắc bản thân nhớ về điều đó?

Gã đã leo được lên đỉnh đồi, mọi cửa sổ của ngôi nhà đều đặc kịt một màu mực đen; gã gào tên Credence và cả ngàn lời nguyện cầu chực chờ giữa đôi môi khi xông vào cửa chính, gã tìm thấy bức tường đặc thịch thứ cát đen bóng đang dịch chuyển. “Credence!” gã gào lên, tầm nhìn thu hẹp dần, hộc tốc chạy qua sảnh, “Credence, nghe ta này—”

Tiếng loảng xoảng từ bếp vọng ra. Gã tình cờ trở lại đúng lúc cơn lốc bóng đen của Credence thổi xuyên qua gã và vào trong phòng khách, rỏ giọt hắc sắc của ác mộng. Dường như nó đang giận dữ một cách hỗn loạn và vô tri, lật bàn và thảy ghế cho đến khi Graves ép mình ở ngưỡng cửa, và thấy bản thân phải đối mặt với—

_Không, không, không, Chúa ơi—_

Mọi tấm gương trong ngôi nhà đều được dỡ bỏ vải trùm.

Xoay tròn trong hỗn mang, một vòng cầu hồn. Những hình ảnh phản chiếu quay quanh gã tựa bóng ma, một xác chết từ xa xưa trong sự ly tán giả dối.

Graves lùi dần theo bản năng, vấp ngã trước ánh chớp nhoáng của khuôn mặt gã— nhợt nhạt— đôi mắt gã— mở trừng—

Và học được rằng nằm gọn trong lòng nhân từ của một ai đó là như thế nào, giữa những nhịp tim dài, hơi thở hỗn loạn, thời gian đằng đẵng treo lơ lửng giữa đôi bên. Tâm con mắt bão, từ một cơn bão mang tên Credence, bung tỏa quanh gã những vệt đen dài; hình dáng của Credence chớp nhoáng ở chính giữa, chắn gã trước lò sưởi, đôi mắt màu trắng sữa và ngón tay siết chặt trong lớp vải phủ tấm gương cuối cùng treo trên bệ lò.

“Credence,” gã lạc cả giọng, đầy van lơn, gần như hoảng loạn, “làm ơn, đừng—”

Tấm vải tuột xuống.

Rồi xẻ vụn trong vệt mờ từ bóng cậu.

Những mảnh vải nhỏ rơi thành đống dưới sàn; tấm gương bừng sáng trong ánh mặt trời đang lặn trên sườn núi của chân trời phía tây.

Graves ngoảnh mặt đi.

“Ngài che chúng lại vì đôi khi ngài nghĩ ngài là hắn,” Credence nói.

Obscurus đã rút về, tách khỏi những bức tường mà tụ lại dưới chân cậu và trùm lấy cậu như một lớp mạng che, tiếp tục dịch chuyển và cuốn vận quanh cậu. Giọng cậu run rẩy, đứt đoạn; Graves nhìn thấy hàng nước mắt nhỏ xuống dưới cằm cậu, nhìn viền mắt đỏ ửng, nhìn đuôi mắt xác xơ. Nhìn cả ánh bạc trong hình ảnh phản chiếu của gã, ám lấy từng lớp gương. Gã bị vây quanh bởi những lớp vỏ trống rỗng của chính mình và kẻ gã đã ra sức lãng quên, tất thảy dung hòa thành một, không thể tách rời. Đôi mắt quen thuộc lấp lánh từ hai hốc động của khuôn mặt gã, những mảnh dây thừng đã bị cắt từ lâu vẫn cạ xát cổ tay.

“Em nhìn ta và cũng thấy hắn đấy thôi,” gã nói, từ ngữ co cụm lại trong vòm cổ. “Đôi lúc.”

Nói lên thật to điều đó cảm tưởng như một lời xác nhận nhiều hơn là buộc tội. Song để đối mặt, Credence vẫn giữ nguyên ánh nhìn, đôi mắt rớm lệ nhưng tối tăm, đầy thỉnh nguyện. “Vì sao ngài không làm việc ở Nghị viện nữa?”

“Bà Chủ tịch,” giọng Graves vỡ vụn, cổ họng đặc kín, choáng váng. “Bà ấy không— và Nghị viện nữa, họ không nghĩ là ta nên—”

“Bởi vì bà ấy đã không để ý,” Credence đáp thay gã, “bởi vì hắn đã biến thành ngài, và không một ai để ý, phải không nào.”

Graves ngoảnh mặt đi, nhịp thở của gã thật nông và hỗn loạn. Phải ngoảnh mặt đi, gã quá sợ hãi.

“Hắn đóng vai ngài quá đạt—” Credence cẩn trọng bước tới, sàn nhà hơi cọt kẹt dưới chân cậu, cậu đang thu hẹp khoảng cách, bóng đen bám theo cậu, những dải ruy băng quấn vào vai.  “Em nghĩ hắn _là_ — làm ơn đấy, ngài không nghĩ có khả năng đó sao?”

“Ta không— em đang nói gì vậy?”

“Rằng em tưởng hắn là ngài! Lỡ như suốt cả quãng thời gian ấy, cái người mà gã đóng giả— lỡ như đó mới là người em muốn từ thuở ban đầu, trước cả khi em biết—”

“Credence à, ý em là gì đây?

“Người em muốn là _ngài_!” Credence bật khóc, từng từ ngữ cuộn xoáy như thể thừa nhận thôi cũng thật đau đớn, như thể phơi bày một con tim trần trụi và chao đảo và phẫn nộ, cái cách cậu nhất quyết đòi lại mặt dây chuyền vào ngày đầu tiên, trong làn sương ẩm ướt, với vết thương rỉ máu. “Và hắn ta biết điều đó, và hắn biết em muốn gì, nhưng hắn đóng không đủ thật, hắn đâu phải _ngài_ , ngài hiểu không—”

Cậu đã đến đủ gần để chạm tới. Để nếm lại lần nữa, và Chúa ơi—

Giờ Graves đã hiểu cảm giác ấy như thế nào—

Bàn tay của Credence vươn ra, nắm lấy vạt áo gã. Bung tỏa tựa một đóa mộc lan chỉ nở khi mặt trời đã lặn sâu, những ngón tay của cậu lướt rộng tới khi bàn tay đặt được lên trái tim gã.

“Ngài không tưởng tượng nổi đâu,” Credence nói, mơ màng và hơi chút run rẩy. “Cảm giác khi tìm được ra ngài— được có ngài lần nữa, còn thực sự là ngài—

Một thanh âm đầy thương tổn, nửa tắc nghẹn thoát ra từ buồng phổi bị ép chặt của Graves. Như thể gã đã bị gạt đi, như thể Credence đã gài một mũi dao không thể thứ tha vào giữa mạn sườn gã, và trước khi kịp ngăn bản thân lại, gã đã đổ gục. Và cứ thế, gã lao vào thứ kết hình đang chờ đón - toàn bộ cơ thể Credence, vòng tay Credence quấn chặt lấy gã, ôm lấy gã. Ôm lấy toàn bộ gã, hình ảnh phản chiếu của họ dịu dần đi và chảy thành thù hình và bóng dáng trong ánh sáng nhạt dần của những tấm gương.

 

 

III. TIỄN KHÚC THIÊN NGA

***

 

 

Gã không biết cả hai đã đứng bao lâu trong bóng tối phòng khách, mặt trời sớm khuất dạng đằng sau những rặng thông. Chắc cũng đã nhiều giờ đồng hồ rồi, cảm tưởng như vĩnh cửu vừa trôi qua vậy, Graves nghĩ; dù sao cũng chỉ như khoảnh khắc.

Gã có thể nghe thấy trái tim Credence, ôm cậu chặt tới độ âm thanh ấy vang vọng trong chính lồng ngực gã. Nhưng tông nhịp tựa tiếng chim đằng sau hàng xương sườn khi họ trao nhau nụ hôn, rồi rơi vào con sóng kéo đẩy của cho đi và trộm lại hơi thở. Đôi tay gã luồn vào tóc Credence, níu cậu lại thật sát; gã mải miết môi dưới của Credence với lưỡi và Credence rên rỉ khi gã ngậm lấy bờ môi ấy, một tiếng nói nằm lại trong mớ hỗn độn đằng sau những thanh xương của lồng ngực Graves, nơi những lời của Credence đã bắt đầu tích tụ, và lớn dần lên:

 _Nhắc ta nhớ đi_ , gã muốn bảo, _với em ta là ai, ta là ai, nói ta nghe đi em._

“Hãy để em ở lại bên ngài,” Credence cầu xin, câu trả lời của gã nằm trong tiếng rít của hơi thở, mạch chảy của dòng máu, đột nhiên dồn lên một cách bất ổn nơi lớp da cổ khi Graves hôn đường góc cạnh của quai hàm cậu, sau tai cậu, cổ họng cậu. Và khi cậu thở dốc lần nữa, không thể kiềm chế, thật trầm trong cuống họng, âm thanh ấy nghe như thể một thứ gì rất khác. Thật giống như _tiếp tục đi_ , thật giống như _làm ơn mà_.

Và _làm ơn mà_ có nghĩa là _hãy ôm lấy em_.Nghĩa là _em cảm thấy thiếu sót và em gần như không ý thức được_ , nghĩa là _em phải làm gì nếu thiếu điều này, hay thiếu ngài đây?_

_Em chưa từng đoán trước được nhưng giờ em không thể mường tượng một lối đi nào khác nữa, từ khi nào mọi thứ bắt đầu vậy nhỉ?_

Và _liệu tất cả những điều này có bao giờ chấm dứt không_ , Credence vuốt ve làn tóc gã, vẻ như không chắc chắn, và Graves cứ hôn miết hôn miết lên cổ cậu, rồi vui mặt vào hõm vai cậu mà bật khóc nức nở.

_Đừng bao giờ chấm dứt, đừng bao giờ dừng lại, Credence ơi—_

 

 

IV. TRẦM LẮNG ; THÂN MẬT

***

 

 

Trong bóng tối tờ mờ của phòng ngủ nhà Graves, cơn bão đã bắt đầu trút xuống làn mưa nặng hạt. Gã có thể nghe thấy cơn mưa nhịp trống trên mái ngói. Cơn gió đượm hơi tuyết tan huýt một điệu sáo ngọt ngào qua ô kính cửa sổ. Cái chững trong giọng của Credence khi Graves kéo lấy tóc cậu và bảo _nằm xuống cho ta nào_ và _ừ đúng rồi như thế đấy_ và— _người yêu dấu à_.Thật khinh suất, khuôn mặt gã nóng bừng khi Credence rùng mình dưới đôi tay gã.

“Ta sẽ dừng lại,” Graves lên tiếng, ngón tay dò dẫm trên chiếc quần đã cởi nửa. “Nếu em không muốn _—_ ”

“Em muốn mà,” Credence ngộp thở đáp, “Em không. Muốn ngài dừng lại đâu, ý em là, em, ôi _—_ ” Và cậu rền rĩ, âm thanh kẹt sau cuống họng, tay Graves trượt xuống bên dưới quần lót của cậu để cọ vào vật cương cứng, miết phần đầu trơn tuột với gót tay mình. Miệng cậu chùng xuống, sưng tấy ở nơi Graves đã hôn cậu; Graves vuốt ve cậu với cái dịu dàng chẳng khác gì phiên bản giảm nhẹ của sự tra tấn, cho đến khi dương vật của cậu đỏ và cứng và rù rỉ, thở hổn hển trong sự vụn vỡ, tan nát. Cả hai nằm cạnh nhau, vươn mình cùng nhau với bàn tay Graves giữa đùi Credence, hơi thở nóng rực của Credence phả trên môi Graves, hông nhúc nhích trong vô vọng khi cậu để những tiếng thút thít trần trụi như _ôi_ , và _Chúa ơi_ , và _ôi làm ơn đi_ , rơi rớt.

“Ổn chứ?” Graves ráng hỏi, được dẫn lối bởi cái cách Credence cong người trước giọng nói của gã, những đường nét nơi cổ họng cậu sắc mảnh và mờ nhạt trong bóng tối của căn phòng.

“Vâng,” Credence đáp, gần như nhịu lời. “Ôi Chúa ơi, làm ơn đi Percy, em—”

“Yên nào,” Graves thì thầm, mũi lướt theo đường nét trên quai hàm cậu, giọng trầm và khàn bên tai cậu. Gã liếm vành tai cậu, cuộn xuống thùy tai, trêu đùa nó với răng, “Có ta đây rồi,” gã nói. “Có ta đây rồi.”

Credence rùng mình, đẩy người thêm một chút vào tay gã, thở hổn hển trong cổ họng. “Percy à,” cậu lại nói, yếu ớt hơn, lời nói như sóng tràn bờ đá, bấu chặt lấy cánh tay Graves như thể cậu sợ Graves sẽ buông ra. Sẽ buông ra và bỏ mặc cậu như thế này, trong dáng vẻ cầu xin, cương cứng và đầy ham muốn. “Ôi Chúa ơi, ôi Chúa ơi, Percy _làm ơn đi_ —”

Cơ thể cậu căng lên và cứng đờ trước khi cậu xuất ra, cú sốc loang qua cậu, sự giải thoát bắn lên những ngón tay thô của Graves và sơn nhúng phần nông của bụng. Graves thề rằng chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, mắt cậu đã hóa trắng tựa tuyết, thề rằng gã cảm thấy những cái bóng dịch chuyển và lây lan theo những đường nét của cơ thể họ, bao bọc gã, vòng những cánh tay đen đúa quanh gã, len lỏi vào _trong_ gã—

Cơn nhục cảm xộc tới đột ngột, nóng và sáng. Khi tầm nhìn của gã hồi lại, gã thấy mình đang thở dốc, đè Credence xuống đệm bằng sức nặng từ cơ thể gã, mặt gã vùi sâu nơi hõm vai Credence, đũng quần gã thẫm màu, hơi ẩm và ấm.

“Có phải ngài—” Credence lên tiếng, thì thào đầy hiếu kì.

Graves nghiêng đầu và hôn cậu trong im lặng, tiếng cười của gã mắc trong vòm bụng, con tim gã căng tràn với thứ gì quá đỗi lớn lao để gọi tên; Credence tặng lại gã một nụ cười, vòng tay ôm cổ gã, ngoài kia sấm rền đùng đũng và sét đánh rèn rẹt, một loại giải thoát khác, một cơn bão khác.

_Seraphina thân mến_ , Graves đã viết sau đó, với một Credence im lìm ngủ bên gã, mái đầu sẫm màu đặt trên gối. _Mười năm về sau tính từ giây phút này, hãy hỏi tôi về Norborough nhé._

_Tôi sẽ kể người nghe tôi đã khắc ghi một cơn mưa như thế nào._

 

 

V. CREDENCE, PHẦN BA

***

 

 

Gã dậy hơi sớm, sự tĩnh lặng và một bầu trời xám âm u bên ngoài chờ gã. Gã trượt ra khỏi nệm, im lìm như thế, để lại Credence trong lớp chăn đang phồng lên bên kia giường, và kéo chiếc ghế sau bàn làm việc của gã ra để ngắm mặt trời chậm chạp ngoi lên từ dưới biển. Trong bóng tối phía sau cửa sổ, gã có thể nhìn thấy lờ mờ hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình, biến dạng một chút trong lớp kính dày; gã nhìn, và chớp mắt, và tự hỏi—

Grindelwald đã không nhận ra sao?

Những gì hắn đã từng nắm giữ, ngay trong lòng bàn tay, nhưng gì hắn từng đùa giỡn với: con quái thú dịu hiền này, nụ cười e thẹn và chiếc cằm ương ngạnh, ruột để ngoài da, tim để trên đầu, trên cổ, trong từng ánh mắt.

Graves cảm thấy, lạ lẫm thay, một sự đồng cảm kì dị. Người đàn ông từng mang khuôn mặt gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu được cảm giác mang trong mình ước muốn của Credence.  Được nghe Credence cười, nhảy trái chân, khuôn mặt ửng đỏ. Hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ được thấy Credence niệm một câu chú, đũa thần trong tay, đầy bóng đêm và sức mạnh, hay cảm nhận nụ hôn của cậu, trào mật ngọt với khuôn miệng hé mở. Hắn đã được ban cho một phép màu, mà lại mù quáng chỉ thấy thứ công cụ. Hắn được ban cho Credence, mà chỉ thấy mỗi cái bóng của cậu.

“Tôi tồn tại,” Graves nhẹ nhàng nói, nhìn những vết đen trên hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình nhắc lại lời gã. “Tôi— xin lỗi.”

Từ ổ chăn, Credence cựa quậy, mắt kèm nhèm và tóc rối bù. Rồi cậu ngồi dậy, gà gật, nửa mơ hồ, giọng cậu lí nhí đầy ngái ngủ, “Percy ơi?”

“Ngủ tiếp đi nào, Credence.”

“Mm.” Nhưng Credence lại dậy, đi tới với tấm chăn khoác qua vai, vòng tay ôm hờ lấy eo Graves, vùi mặt vào cần cổ gã. “Ngài đang nói chuyện với ai thế?”

“Với chính ta thôi.”

Graves quay lại và luồn tay xuống dưới chăn, lướt tay mình qua hơi ấm trên cặp đùi trần của Credence; Credence nở nụ cười trước cái chạm, từ tốn, chậm chạp, và lẩm bẩm điều gì khác, không rõ ràng. Cậu bấu lấy cánh tay gã cho tới khi Graves đứng dậy và để Credence dẫn gã về giường, kéo gã xuống tới khi gã có thể khép vòng tay quanh cậu, lồng ngực gã dường như được nới lỏng ra khi làm vậy, một lớp băng đá đeo bám lâu ngày giờ vỡ vụn, chảy trôi, đổ nát.

“Credence,” gã lại nói, cái tên tựa một nụ hôn được ấn vào tóc gã.

Nhưng Credence đã lại ngủ mất rồi, chìm sâu trong suy nghĩ vô thức với bắp chân vắt ngang đùi Graves và gò má rúc vào ngực gã. Graves cũng theo ngay sau cậu, ru ngủ bởi hơi ấm của cậu và tiếng thở dễ chịu dạt ra rồi dạt vào, bởi tiếng vọng của đại dương bên ngoài cửa sổ, bọt sóng chao đảo và vĩnh viễn xô bờ.

Rồi họ mơ.

 

 

VĨ THANH

***

 

 

Có cả thảy hai trăm ba mươi chín cư dân ngụ tại thị trấn hai mươi năm tuổi mọn Norborough, một hầm trú ẩn ngái ngủ của hang động cùng vách núi và biển có vị trí nằm khá duyên dáng tại vùng duyên hải ở Maine, cách thật xa khỏi những cơn ác mộng của Cấm Lệnh và những giấc mơ lớn của công nghiệp thành thị, và trong số hai trăm ba mươi chín con người hữu danh ấy có chính xác một bóng ma mà Graves đã giới thiệu là đồng đội của gã, cuối cùng lần lượt tất cả mọi người đều quyết định gọi cậu ta là Credence.

Cậu ta rất trẻ, hơi nhỏ thó, bị sẹo như gã cựu chiến binh bạn cậu. Và cậu ta trông quen đến lạ, mà không ai nhớ vì sao. Louise thề đã từng trông thấy cậu ta trong tiệm bánh rồi, nhưng người bán hàng nghĩ cô ta bày trò.  Ngài phó trấn thừa nhận cậu ta có gì lạ ghê lắm, nhưng không biết lạ chỗ nào. Về những vấn đề liên quan, người chủ nhà đã thay đổi hợp đồng thuê của Graves, nên dù cậu ta có hay không sống trong ngôi nhà lớn trống trải trên ngọn đồi đó, mà sự thực là nó cũng không trống trải lắm nữa, thì cũng thế cả thôi, tất cả đều được đảm bảo và yên vị hết rồi.

Phần lớn, dân cư thị trấn quyết định sẽ để Credence yên. Và đổi lại Credence sẽ tự giữ mình— ngoại trừ những ngày cậu cùng Graves xuống trấn để mua vài món đồ tạp hóa, hoặc để nán lại các lễ hội, liên hoan, hoặc dừng chân tại các buổi họp ở tòa thị chính.

Đôi khi, thi thoảng thôi, sẽ có người bắt gặp một cái bóng, bay bổng đầy tự do bên sườn đồi và bờ biển.

Và đôi khi, thi thoảng thôi, họ sẽ tụ tập lại trên phố để quan sát, và tò mò liệu Graves và Credence có đang cùng họ quan sát ở ngôi nhà trên ngọn đồi ấy chăng—

Vách đá lởm chởm và những rải đen tuyền vặn xoáy vào nhau, trải dài khắp bờ biển tựa những con mòng, duỗi đôi cánh mỏi mà vút mà bay.

 

 


End file.
